Guild Ranks
Intro Since ranks have responsibilities that might not suit you, Members should ask when they want to be promoted. You should make sure the character you are playing meets requirement for the next highest rank first. For a complete list of requirements, responsibilities and benefits for each rank, please click on the links shown in the contents box on the right or to see a basic list of requirements check out the "Quick Reference Chart". We do make every effort to proactively notify you of promotion opportunities, however your help in this area will go a long way to making sure you are awarded the rank you've worked for. Basically the higher the rank, the more often you'll need to be playing in game and the more tasks you'll be asked to participate in. Members may NOT automatically be promoted to ANY rank. Please remember that promotions are a privilege not a right. Thanks! You can also check the Guild Welcome Center area of the Guild Hall for books that outline the requirements for promotion to each rank. We place those books in game for your quick reference convenience. Forms to Sign Ranks - Promotion Requirements - Permissions Noble (Guild Leader) Noble (Assistant Leader) Captain (Sr Officer) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| *'LEVEL' - Must be level 95 in Adventuring AND Crafting *'GUILD RANK' - Bishop or higher *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 1,000,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 120 days *'LOGIN' - Must log-in once every 3 days *'PLAYTIME' - Play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - #Complete an Officer Board Interview and test. #Must be willing to assume In-Game and Out-of-Game (OOG) tasks and responsibilities. #Must display leadership qualities and responsibilities #Actively use Guild Voice Chat in addition to Guild Text Chat. #Active guild participant |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a Noble. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Noble" rank. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Available Guild Amenities | style="text-align: left;"| |} Bishop (Jr Officer) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"|All previous rank requirements + *'LEVEL' - Must be level 90 in Adventuring AND Crafting *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 500,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 90 days *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 7 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - # Successfully complete the Bishop Test. # Display extensive game knowledge # Actively communicate with guild members via guild text/voice chat. # Active guild participant. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a Captain of the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Captain" rank |} Knight (Sr Member) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"|All previous rank requirements + *'LEVEL' - Must be level 60+ in Adventuring or Crafting *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 250,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 60 days *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 30 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - # Must be willing to lead groups and provide member assistance # Actively communicate with guild members via guild text/voice chat # Be an active guild participant |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a Bishop of the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Bishop" rank |} Esquire (Member) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| All previous rank requirements + *'LEVEL' - Must be level 40 in Adventuring or Tradeskill *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 100,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 45 days *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 45 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - # Actively communicate with guild members # Active guild participant |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become an Knight for the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to the "Knight" rank. |} Scribe (Jr Member) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"|All previous rank requirements + *'LEVEL' - Must be level 30 in Adventuring or Tradeskill *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 25,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 30 days *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 60 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - #Register on the #Register on the Guild Forums #Read and sign the following articles: #*Guild Bank Usage #*Guild Cash Guide |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become an Esquire for the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Esquire" rank. |} Forager (Associate) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| All previous rank requirements + *'LEVEL' - Must be level 20+ in Adventuring or Crafting *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - 5,000 *'TIME IN GUILD' - 7 or more days *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 90 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes or more during login *'OTHER' - # Must communicate with other members via guild text and/or voice chat. # Be an active guild participant. # Read & Sign the following Articles: #*Guild Basic Guidelines #*Guild Policies #*Guild Flag Guide #*Guild Recruiting |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become a junior member of the Guild. # If so, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Scribe" rank. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Available Guild Amenities | style="text-align: left;"| |} Wanderer (Newcomer) |- | style="text-align: center;"|Requirements | style="text-align: left;"| *'LEVEL' - Must be level 10 in Adventuring or Tradeskill Crafting *'GUILD STATUS POINTS' - N/A *'TIME IN GUILD' - N/A *'R/L AGE' - Must be 18 years of age or older *'LOGIN' - Must log in once every 120 days to retain this rank. *'PLAYTIME' - Must play 15 consecutive minutes during login *'OTHER' - # Must communicate with other members via guild text and/or voice chat. # Be an active Guild Participant. #Must be willing to review and sign various guides. *'TO MAINTAIN RANK' - # Within 24 hours of joining, you must read & sign the About Us page concentrating on the "What We Expect From You" section. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Recommendations | style="text-align: left;"| # Consider if you want to become further involved with the Guild. # If you do, begin work on the requirements for promotion to "Forager" rank. |- | style="text-align: center;"|Available Guild Amenities | style="text-align: left;"| |} Quick Reference Chart (click to enlarge) NOTES * Membership - Players may remain a member of Retributions Blade until they remove themselves from the guild roster or when they violate guild policy. Retributions Blade reserves the right to revoke membership from any player, at any time, for any reason. We do expect to retain all members on the guild roster as long as it's beneficial to each party and while game mechanics allow. * Log-In - Members must log into game for at least fifteen real world minutes in order to qualify as "logged in". * Inactive Period - Players who have not "logged in" to game within the specified number of days posted for a rank, will be considered "Inactive" and will be moved to the next lower qualifying rank. The "Last Logged In Date" will be used to determine the total number of inactive days since last log in. These are "calendar" days NOT "business" or "game" days.The last log-in date shown on the Guild Screen will be used to determine the cumulative days of inactivity. * Officer Postitions - Invitations are extended to the ranks of Captain and above as the need arises. Members who are considered for Bishop or higher are expected to successfully complete an interview and/or test with questions and answers. These ranks are also subject to Incumbent Officer acceptance and vote of the leadership for individuals being invited to these ranks who display exemplary conduct and leadership skills while in membership with Retributions Blade. It is from the Bishop pool that Captains are selected to serve the general membership. Consistent positive roll-model behavior and full compliance with all guild polices and guidelines are expected of all in these ranks. * Promotions - Members should monitor their ranks and request promotion when they become eligible. * Promotion Rewards - Rewards for the ranks of Scribe and above are ONLY ISSUED when request. * Login - Requires members of this rank to log in once every specified number of days for at least 15 (fifteen) real-time minutes to retain this rank. * Rank Requirements - Members who no longer meet the requirements of a rank will be placed in the rank that they qualify for. Any requirement may be waived when a situation dictates neccessity. *** NEW *** Each character will be promoted based on his/her qualifications and NOT based on the "Elder's" rank. What this means is not every character that you own will have the same rank. So if you want a specific character to have certain benefits, please have that character complete the requirements and request promotion. * Level # Requirements - requires members to be have obtained a specific level in either Adventure and/or Tradeskill with that character before being promoted to this rank.. Each rank will specify which skill it applies to. (Note:) The Guild Master (Noble) reserves the right to waive level requirements in unique circumstances. Some examples (but not limited to) of unique circumstances are when operational positions are abruptly or unexpectedly vacated or when guild mission requirements change requiring a rapid increase in the amount of members needed to fullfil a new structure. * Guild Recruiting - all players holding the guild rank of "Forager" or higher are given the ability to recruit for the guild. This means they may activate the "Recruiting for Guild" box (How to) and actively advertise for new members. Members are expected to know the requirements for joining the guild as well as be able to answer basic questions asked by potential members. Please note that "advertising" is different from "inviting" in that those who have the invite ability can actually bring new members into the guild while those who can advertise are on the guild recruiting list for other players to contact and discuss questions about the guild. * Guild Invites - all players holding the guild rank of Squire or higher can issue a "Guild Invite" (How to) to players based on the recommendations of other Guild members. Please be sure that new recruits have met the requirements of being 18 years of age or older, are willing to sign into game once every 120 days and play for 15 minutes or more, and be willing to communicate with fellow guild members or leaders via voice or text chat. When you invite a new player you should notify a Captain OR send an in-game mail to Councellor advising if the character is an alt of a previous member or if it's their first character (ELDER) of the guild so that the Officer Notes can be updated. * Site Registration - Requires players to have completed the registration requirements on the Guild Forums and Wikia prior to being awarded this rank. This ensures that members have access to the appropriate restricted site areas and facilitates the permission database linkage with site and game and to make sure members have the adaquate tools necessary to fulfill their rank responsibilities. * Status Points - (see this article for ways to earn status) * Guild Status Points - are required when qualifying for rank promotions. Guild Status Points (GSPs) are different from Personal Status Points (PSPs) and can be viewed via the in-game Guild Screen. ::: GSPs or "Guild Status Points" (not to be confused with "Personal Status Points" are viewed on the Guild Screen which can be reached by pressing the "U" key on your keyboard and are found under the Status Column for each of your characters that are enrolled/affiliated/joined with Retributions Blade. These "guild status points" (often referred to as "G-stats") are based on EACH character and are not based on the account they are created under. ---- ADDITIONAL INFORMATION: Guild Rank System Implementation Period Implementation period will be February 1, 2013 for all Retributions Blade Guild Characters Notice: On December 4, 2012 a temporary guild rank structure was approved by the leadership counsel and placed into effect immediately for all members. This was necessitated because of a security flaw created when the developers inserted new guild storage boxes into the game. They were immediately made aware of this issue and created a fix which was implemented in-game on January 18, 2013. Because of this "fix", Retributions Blade decided to revamp it's guild rank structure to make it align closer to our guild focus of "Content Exploration" We felt that having members mindlessly grind guild status points made for a poor method of recognizing individual accomplishments, so we came up with a new way to recognize your achievements. This new method identifies your accomplishments based on Number of Quests completed, Collection sets completed, Rare Harvests you've found, as well as specific exploration achievements you've reached. While there is still a requirement to obtain guild status points, the focus on this area is MUCH smaller than before and now helps us to encourage our members to become a more "rounded" player overall. We hope that this new structure will be exciting and fun to progress through and we hope you'll enjoy the new challenge. Members who are holding a specific rank from the old rank structure will be moved into the closest new rank based on that character's completed requirements and achievements. (because we are implementing a totally NEW rank structure based on individual characters and achievements there will be no "grandfather" type clause). New members joining the guild after February 1st will be admitted in the "Wanderer" rank and will need to complete the new promotional requirements prior to being promoted. Category:Templates Category:Browse Category:Guild Category:Member